fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaya Togami
Amaya Togami is the daughter of Byouri Mitsuari and is Enshuu's older half-sister and is regarded as the second most legendary chess master in Destiny City. She is a very strong-willed, athletic, and attractive girl who rules the streets of Destiny City. Amaya is a self-proclaimed gyaru and likes kogal fashion and culture, much like her mentor. She also enjoys karaoke. Background Amaya Togami is an analyst of the Intelligence Department located in France, one of the three main branches of the Mitsuari Secret Forces. She is a gifted strategist and she excelled within the Mitsuari Secret Forces during the closing of the Pride Twilight Ring. She was given a position equal to the representative of the Mitsuari Secret Forces at the extremely young age of ten. This event gave her the name of Amaya Mitsuari, which is used only by those who were the head of the Mitsuari Secret Forces. She was under the tutelage of both Nana Mochizuki and Shiki Ikeda in order to train her to become the next leader of the Mitsuari Special Forces. During this time she had an unknown rivalry with her mentor's sister, Raimei Mochizuki, who was jealous of Amaya's relationship with Nana. Amaya was also envied by her other mentor Shiki Ikeda because Shiki never wanted to give up her position to anyone. Raimei and Shiki teamed up to conspire a full proof plan to take out Amaya. It took a whole year of conspiring with each other and saving up money on the side to bring their plan into fruition. In secret they hired two Warlock mercenaries and then tipped off the Vatican knowing full well that Amaya would be assigned the mission. Appearance She is called a “sexy dangerous senpai” by her students and male co-workers as a tribute to her attractive looks, which feature hip length magenta hair, slightly almond-shaped eyes, with princess like bangs, full lips, a heart-shaped face, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom and is not shy to show it. Amaya is mostly seen with a smirk on her face. Her body is voluptuous and muscle-toned, fitting for a well-trained master ninja. Due to her kunoichi training, she has strong and defined muscles that show up even when she makes small movements, her breast also bounces during fast and forceful movements. According to her fans and followers, this trait coincides with her status. Amaya can leave a trace of on her lipstick when moving fast. Many men and women alike, have fantasized numerous times about her Amazonian figure with her large breasts and full thighs that give her a sexy, swinging gait when she walks, her enticing derriere jiggling with every step. Her brown eyes also seem to have some faint purple tones in them, appearing mauve/pink. Her usual street clothes, she wears a cream dress shirt, unbuttoned enough to expose the top of her leopard print bra with a long, magenta necktie worn under the collar that loosely dangles around her neck, tight ultra Low-rise black synthetic leather pants with an integrated lowleg thong bikini bottom (that expose much of her hips, thighs, and rear with major butt lift), and sensual black high heel shoes (while they do make her slightly taller, they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed). For more formal occasions she wears a black dress with slits down both sides, and exposes her cleavage, back, and naval; she also wears fishnet stockings and high heels. During formal events she has her magenta hair brushed to the right with her side bangs covering her right eye. All of her bras are custom made with holsters attached to the sides of her bra since she likes to carry her two small Dominators with her at all times. Personality She is considered to be a very manipulative and calculating person who thinks of the big picture many times; however, she is not above abusing this intelligence for her amusement in regards for rather peculiar sense of humor, especially when it comes to pranking Enshuu or Bianca. One time she gave Eric a notebook, where he was tricked to think it would teach him actual hypnotism, where the instructions included having the hypnotized girl lift up her skirt. Additionally, Amaya can also be quite crafty and devious, analyzing her opponent's weakness and unhesitatingly use it against them. She uses a mix of high-spirited gyaru dialect (she sounds like a stereotypical Valley Girl) peppered with textspeak which allows makes friends everywhere she goes, often texting them at inappropriate times. Amaya possesses a sharp tongue and can be blunt while still maintaining a straight face when speaking to others. This trait of hers makes interacting with her a challenging task, if not impossible. Amaya graduated from Yale University with a Doctorate in Psychology. She is thus imbedded with extensive knowledge and aptitude for analyzing and assessing the human mind. She has a sharp disdain for explaining things in a streamlined, layman's manner and especially dislikes it when people don't understand her explanations no matter in what manner it is given, usually referring them as "imbeciles" and their questions "moronic". Amaya is shown to be quite confident of her abilities to excel at whatever she decides to dedicate time to. Amaya is a confident, seductive and playful young woman who is not above using her feminine charms to reach her goals. For example, when facing against her distant cousin, Louis Mitsuari, she enticed him with her body to create an opening to defeat him. Despite this and being generally confident about her body and physical appearance, Amaya becomes flustered and embarrassed when she is forced into a situation that exposes her skin without her prior consent or desire. She has a tendency to mock or prank people who are ogling her like Louis. More often than not, people, whom she works with feel she is a force to be reckoned with. At other times she can be seen as aloof or arrogant in her manners (something which got Miria Honda very angry). She seems to enjoy teasing people at times, as Shinku Dairenji and her little sister experienced themselves, and once saying that Fujisaki copied her looks just to poke fun at her body. She is both lively and unpredictable. While she can be ruthless, she is a good person and tries her best to stop the tragedies she knows about, like when she had the students rescued, and regrets when she couldn't stop them, like when she thought Miria, Shinku, and Enshuu died in World War III. Amaya has also shown to have a deep emotional attachment to Miria, especially when she had heard about her supposed death; during that time, Amaya was noted to had become lethargic and regretful to know that neither she nor the director Tegami, could help out Miria despite the fact they had power. Despite her trollish behaviors, Amaya has a serious side, especially when the people she cares about are in danger. During those times, she is very reliable, willing to fight and protect others when they are unable to battle. Amaya can't stand it when people superficially value her for her body and nothing else, as if she is a thin-shelled hollow doll with nothing on the inside or no other redeeming qualities. Amaya also extends this to other women, and becomes annoyed when Louis or Carlos seems to value looks over personality. She has a habit of playing with her Magic Com-Dev when she's thinking about something. Amaya takes great pride in her massive collection of magic books at home. Because many of them are in Japanese, she is also fluent in this language. Amaya is a costume fetishist, having designed the outfit she wears when "on duty" personally. She is very fashionable, and keeps up with the latest trends. She also has a weakness for Sinful Burgers, which has been mentioned in several ways, such as her storing much Sinful Burgers in her apartment. She'd be happy eating nothing but Sinful Burgers with Yuanyang for lunch every single day. She also acts extremely spoiled, such as asking Ryūichi Tegami for one million Destins just to replace a few broken nails. She sometimes suffers from post-traumatic flashbacks of her mentor's death. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence (Amaya is a superb analyst with innate talent that allows her to quickly analyze her surroundings with superhuman speeds, detailed thinking and detail analysis. This talent gives her an excellent ability to make very detailed plans in a short amount of time. She is also excellent at reading and thus manipulating others. She can often predict what a person is going to do before they do it - an ability she can use to defeat opponents much stronger than her. In fact, so far none of her deductions are known to be erroneous or inaccurate. She is an information broker and knows almost everything that is going on that she wants to know. Amaya is very attentive, as she is able to determine a person's occupation by glancing at the condition of their hands. Typically Amaya analyzes her students' and develops the most suitable methods to bring out the greatest potential of the individual. She is a flawless analyst, trainer, tactician, strategist and manager. She is widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. She is also very adaptable to the situation and is able to perform immediate counters that are too fast for her opponents to react properly. A further testament to her prowess was her being put in charge of both the Intelligence Division and the Special Battle Division of the Allied Forces during the Third World War. Amaya, in particular, is a highly skilled tactician, capable of using expressions and words to throw her opponent off balance, creating an opening that she can utilize. Put simply, she is well-versed in psychological warfare and displays insightful wisdom about its usage and effectiveness. This extends to having a silver tongue that helps Amaya talk her way out some difficult situations while also defusing tense situations within the council room. She has even outwitted gods of war and victory with some detailed planning. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight.), Acrobatics (Amaya is able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats giving her the flexibility necessary to execute difficult physical combinations with no strain or discomfort. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most skilled Olympic acrobats and easily incorporates this into her fighting style. Her leg strength and flexibility gives her the power and poise needed to climb high above the ground, positioning herself in places which enemies cannot reach while she uses her seduction and Magic Apps against them. She has impressive physical strength and phenomenal equilibrium, making her one of the more skilled kunoichi; as accomplishing feats such as scaling a wall, evading trip wires, and leaping from roof support beams is easily accomplished with little to no discomfort. She is able to gracefully move in the air, and perform flexible maneuvers to evade attacks from her enemy upon descent. Even on platforms that others would find unsteady, Amaya manages to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort. She is able to perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts with ease such as flips, springs, and twists. Amaya is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average Jewel's, making feats such as flips and springs as easy as breathing. She has been described as incredibly "bouncy" and hard to hit.), Master Ninja (Keeping to her ninja-like training, Amaya is highly sneaky when she wishes can completely erase her existence for 72 seconds making her undetectable and untraceable. Constantly, she is seen appearing from seemingly nowhere without making a sound. Amaya has also used various camouflages to disguise her presence. Her stealth makes her a brilliant spy and assassin as since she perfectly masks her presence, only the most skilled of masters can detect her thus allowing her to assassinate many lower level enemies should she want to. Amaya can somehow find a way into any area, regardless of how well its guarded or sealed, through a combination of stealth and deception. As a master assassin, Amaya is also well versed in the anatomy of a person, knowing their vital areas, and can inflict lethal damage with every attack. She has proved to be able to kill several other master assassins and a handful of Blackout Executioners in the blink of an eye with little effort.), Expert at using firearms and other weapons (Highly skilled at using various ninja tools and her pistol), Master at tracking other people and erasing her own trail, Regeneration (High-Godly; If Amaya is injured, she can recover from major injuries faster than normal ghost. Whereas most ghosts require several seconds to heal from serious injuries, Amaya usually heals them within the span of a few milliseconds.), Master Martial Artist (Amaya can keep up with ten Kung-fu Sifus at once and take them all out without the need of her powers.), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Amaya's Psychic Snake fights, moves and warns her on it's own without any consent from Amaya. Can stop a point blank gatling laser gun shots with ease.), Immortality (Type 1; Type 2, Type 3 and Type 8 - She has even returned to life after being existence erased.), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Extrasensory Perception (Able to mentally detect the auras of others, which allows her to detect emotions and see through deception), Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly) (Psychic powers can damage the mind and soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Enhanced Senses (Amaya has exceptional senses that allow her to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black or in blinding conditions by feeling vibrations in the atmosphere), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Amaya can fight Ex Nihilo which are conceptual beings; Can destroy on a conceptual level that even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from, similar to attacks that her mother and Jewels use), Item Destruction (Has a spell that destroys equipment and items), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict fatal poison on her opponents with her poison darts, the poison bypasses resistance to being poisoned because it is made by Sierra Myst), Trolling Combat (She is very expertly skilled in the use of subtle hypnotism to manipulate people's 'hearts and minds', using only words, mental tricks, and hypnotic suggestions, making her enemies fear her and create a mistake if they panic. This, combined with her intellect allows her to predict people's actions no matter the size of the group. Even against an expert assassin with weapons like Motoharu Dairenji, she was able to control most of the battle until he used arcane Forbidden Eldrich Magic, which was outside of her knowledge at the time. Amaya is also able to apply self-suggestion on herself to dilute pain, but she comments that it isn't perfect. Deyanira has even openly acknowledged that Amaya's skills at manipulating people can match her Mind Eater and Izaya's Inner Darkness Releasing, which are two of the strongest mental powers in the Imoutoverse. She is also a master of psychological warfare, allowing her to interrogate most foes with ease and terrifying even the most hardened veterans with her name alone. Amaya is very intelligent and proficient in analyzing her opponent, being able to quickly understand her opponent's' magic and ascertain their weakness to exploit. Notably, this tactic of aiming for her enemy's weak point was taught to her by her auntie. Like most kunoichi, she is the pinnacle of the domination over men as her attire and combat skills employ her own sexuality to gain an advantage. Her skills allowed her to manipulate even the most powerful of telepaths with nothing but eye contact and good word game. She will not fight unless there is a way to predict an "outcome with victory", so she assembles the data, beforehand to best prepare. While able to predict the opponent, it is only seeing one step ahead, so the possibility for defeat is always still present. Amaya can use Psychology to force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities.), Perception Manipulation (Can mess with her opponents' perception by being close), Chain Manipulation and Resistance Negation (Via Psycho-Snake, Psycho-Snake is the name of her Psychokinetic power that takes the form of a snake made of purple lightening. It can extend and travel from one side of the universe to the next near-instantly. Psycho-Snakes bypasses most innate & magical resistances of people of the same level as her. Psycho-Snake can drag people into the depths of hell.), Explosion Manipulation (Can release exploding Shurikens and Kunais that can blow steel vaults into pieces), Summoning and Teleportation (Can manipulate Crows & Ravens to teleport), Smoke Manipulation (Via smoke bombs that has smoke so dense that not even the best military grade equipment can see inside of it as it counteracts technological sensors.), Can render her opponent temporarily blind, Can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Statistics Reduction (Can lower all enemies' speed in battle with a wink), and Smug Insults Amaya goes full on savage and insults her adversary smugly. Such insults are so savage and douchy that they can instantly trigger even the most level headed foes, especially those beyond such concepts. They will instantly bumrush, whether they want to or not, at Amaya, with no regard for anyone else. |-|Resistance= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, poisons, toxins, disease, instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification (11th Dimensional beings can't even negate her Psychic powers), emphatic, transmutation, Negation Resistance (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), Illusions, resistance and durability bypass (her clothing), plot-based defenses, probability, Possession & Mind Manipulation (All Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) and time manipulation. All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Attack Potency: Building level (Once blew up a zeppelin with her powers). Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Supersonic movement speed, Relativistic+ Reaction and combat speed (Can dodge lasers that move 99% the Speed of Light.), infinite her psychic attacks move as fast as plank instant Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Has lifted up a 7 foot Football Defensive Lineman with ease). Striking Strength: Building level (Punched a feral dragon which was big enough to surround an office building) Durability: Building level (Survived attacks from a Feral Dragon who was able to shred a small army to pieces. Had an airship the size of the Eiffel Tower dropped onto her which only annoyed her.) Intelligence: Supergenius. Amaya possesses genius intelligence and has an extremely unpredictable way of thinking. She can MacGyver a weapon out of common objects and often uses her mind and psychology to win fights. She can quickly, simultaneously and perfectly analyze the variables and quantum possibilities in any situation, and she uses this information to adjust the outcome to whichever is most favorable to her. Because her mind operates like a computer; she can process information quickly and this gives her a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. She has excellent recall, able to quickly put together multiple pieces of information she's previously come across in order to form a hypothesis. Since she was a child, she had displayed a natural aptitude for deciphering highly complex techniques and spells that her parents and later her teacher taught her, noting the spell's workings, strengths, and weaknesses. Amaya has "a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes;" she is easily capable of picking up complicated skills quickly and perfectly/permanently retaining them. She is not even caught off guard by unpredictable people and never underestimates anyone. She attempts to gather data on known opponents beforehand and applies it actively during battle to predict the actions of opponents before they act. Her intelligence also comes from the remnants of her mentor's memories that were left in the body after they switched. Having faced numerous foes with rather different styles, she has exposed herself to a great deal of different magic and techniques and uses each fight to better herself and make her a well-rounded fighter. Aside from her battlefield intelligence, her natural intelligence has served her well in the field of psychology. When she was younger she split her time between her job with the Grand Magic Council and a nearby university in Destiny City. She is able to store everything that she experiences and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The speed of her thoughts augments her analytical ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at high speed. She is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored memories. Stamina: Infinite (Due to being a soul) Range: Melee range slightly higher with hidden knives, dozens of meters with her kunai & shuriken, hundreds of meters with her handgun, Infinite range with her psychic powers Fighting Style *Flirty Fighter- When facing off against an opponent in battle, it is very common for her opponents to compliment her on her attractive appearance, where in return, Amaya most often flirts back, due to her teasing nature. She at times, however, can go a bit overboard with her flirting, leading to a misunderstanding between her and her opponent, who then instead opts that they make love in contrast to fighting. This is a common fighting strategy deployed by Amaya to give her an undetectable advantage, where she deceives her opponent entirely, before catching him or her off guard and defeating them. *Body Reading- Anticipating movements down to intentions, effective against non-anthropomorphic beings, shapeshifters, and disguises. *Analytical Predictions- Amaya is able to calculate her opponent's actions using psychological principles and place her attacks where she knows they will hit. She has enough understanding of group psychology to allow her to easily take on an entire gang of attackers and emerge the victor. *Psychosomatic Suggestion- She is able to implant strong thoughts and feelings in the mind of others, which causes a corresponding physical response of the body. She was able to instantly freeze a group of thugs, just by reminding them, that it happens to them in the past. *Linguistic Kill Shot- An extremely devastating mindfuck technique that works at once as illusion and mind control. It operates on three principles - it usually uses a "special" kind of word that reflects what people already tend to think of her opponent, it is easily visual or sensual which allows her prospects to convince themselves of its accuracy, and it lends itself to confirmation bias, which means the shot can be a delayed ticking time bomb set to devastate her opponent at a later date when he or she does something that reinforces the kill shot. Spells *Dense Smoke- A long-range spell that creates streams of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. This spell is similar to a pressure attack that scatters a blinding smokescreen that contains physical pressure comparable to getting hit by a sledgehammer. *Information Blasts- A spell that creates a powerful information blast that attacks the enemy. This attack is purely informational, and tangible ways to protect are useless. *Crow Clone Technique: A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own mana towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less mana than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. *Lesbian Kiss- Amaya kisses another girl (usually a clone of hers), healing her and stunning nearby opponents. *Secret Art of the Rampaging God: A secret and the most dangerous Mitsuari ninpo spell that imbues the user with all the power of life and creation, Amaya chants a lengthy incantation in order to prepare this spell, once she has completed the incantation she charges up her hand and strikes the floor, creating a large explosion of purple flames. This attack is known to harm users who are not properly trained in its use, but Amaya has become an expert at using it in her adolescence, making her a prodigy. *Grand Dragon Ninpo: Enters a stance and summons an energy dragon of Ki to slam at her foe with. *Raunchy Illusion - Sultry Kiss: A powerful illusion that can be detonated by the contact between the user's and opponent's lips or simply by seeing her biting her lips seductively. The receiver then experiences a dreamlike state in which he or she is believed to be taking part in miscellaneous forms of sexual activity with the perpetrator, like most illusions Ninpo, leaving the victim in a trance state of being. *Wards: She can create runic wards to protect a certain area. They prevent uninvited guests from entering. Her wards work like a hypnotic suggestion to tell people they aren't interested in going there. *Will-o'-the-wisp: A high-quality illusion ninpo, which produces ghostly orbs of light, swirling around the user. The orbs created by the Ninja Magic are just as accurate and mobile as those made by illusion masters. *Empty Cicada- Focuses on creating a body clone of the user and is the original and ancient version of Substitution Jutsu. **Magical Cicada: A special parry, known only to Amaya, it causes her to disappear in a flurry of black rose petals and reappear behind the opponent whose attack was parried. *Wind Style Art - Fūjin: To perform the spell Amaya first forms the hand gestures: Tori, Tatsu, Hitsuji and, then she extends her right arm before releasing a powerful blast of storm winds from her hand. Weaknesses *Performing mental calculations for teleportation in rapid succession costs her immense amounts of energy that leaves her exhausted and famished, requiring her to consume large amounts of food and electrolytes thereafter. *Her memory is not perfect or infallible, as she has lost her mother and her teacher many times in matching games. *Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human. *Does not have an extremely high amount of mana like other high-level Jewels, but her Magic Com-Dev renders this issue virtually non-existent. *The portable insulating forcefield doesn't protect her from electrical discharges made from physical contact, and a continuous electrical discharge of enough power will harm her because of the heat produced. *Her beauty can attract unwanted attention from friend and foe alike. Trivia *One of Amaya's passion is taking multiple and sometimes unnecessary baths which suggests that she has ablutophilia (love of taking baths). Although, it is not to an unhealthy extent. *She's a very old fashioned girl who believes in having sex only with the one you marry, furthermore, she is very inexperienced with men, but is perfectly willing to casually have oral intercourse or give handjobs (or footjobs) to complete strangers in exchange for very valuable information. *She wrote her first thesis at age ten (titled The Logistics Behind An Extremely Adaptable Combat Unit) that the different departments deeply recognized and being useful during war. *Amaya suggests that even though she eats a lot of high-calorie foods, she remains optimal weight because the brain uses the most calories of any organ in the body. *Amaya does not study much but still manages to get surprisingly outstanding grades. *Amaya is known to be interested in both males and females. *Amaya is quite athletic and regularly goes for jogs around the city and sometimes trains with Vera Arcturus. *Amaya can tie two cherry stems in a knot with her mouth. **She is also very good at untying cherry stems with her tongue. *Amaya owns two desktop PCs in her room, which she apparently built herself. She also uses the "high contrast" theme. *Because she would ignore her studies and goes the to arcades often, Amaya has become highly skilled at games, most notably rhythm and possibly fighting games. Her mastery in online shooters (on a virtual battlefield) would become the basis of her assassination techniques, in particular, striking at the enemy's strategic position by flanking from the side. *When she was in first grade, she got 100% on 8th-grade tests. *Amaya has completed 1,011 official missions in total: 203 D-rank, 186 C-rank, 397 B-rank, 178 A-rank, 47 S-rank. *It is unknown how Amaya learned English, but she is able to speak the language quite well, implying that Amaya , during her visit to America, kissed various people who speak English many times. **She is as well very good at disguises and accents and apparently can speak dozens of foreign languages in addition to her native French. *Meaningful Name: One of her code names means 'crow' in Russian note: As in like a crow - intelligent, but for some reason loves rotten meat (metaphorically speaking). *Amaya is always seen driving a shiny purple and gold Lamborghini Gallardo, an expensive car by all standards, which hints that her salary as a college professor, Wizard Saint, and Magic Council adviser is considerably high. *Amaya loves classical music, as it's refined and soothing in her own words. She tends to play some when she's either working or in the field. *When she was fourteen years old Ryūichi recruited her to come work for him. She agreed to do so because she was disturbed by some of her assassination missions and feeling deep angst over the death of her mentor. *Amaya's relationship with Ryūichi is mostly platonic, even though it is obvious she is attracted to him, even fantasizing about him raping her and experiencing an orgasm from him giving her a kiss. *She is known for participating in "enjo kosai" or compensated dating for money, but instead of money, she does it to gain useful information. Amaya has a special talent in persuasion, as she does not think twice of using her body to gather secret information. Category:Military Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Psychics Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Ghosts Category:Ninjas Category:Kunoichis Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users